


[ART] High Shine

by DachOsmin



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Art, Boot Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/DachOsmin





	[ART] High Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Riding Boots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594803) by [DachOsmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/DachOsmin). 




End file.
